Les méandres de l'âme II
by Anathema.Riddle
Summary: ( suite de la fanfic les méandres de l'âme) Après avoir été trahi par ce qu'il appelait sa famille, Hell doit s'en sortir quoiqu'il arrive. Il fait une rencontre qui , bien qu'il ne le sais pas, changera sa destinée à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Les méandres de l'âme, Tom II**

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrice me voici de retour avec le tom 2 de ma fanfiction les méandres de l'âme. Je sais que voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais ayant plus de cours, de devoirs et des examens en fin d'année, mes publications seront espacés, mais je finirai cette histoire, détestant moi même lire des fanfics qui ne seront jamais terminée. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et les mondes de Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Dans une des rues principales de Londres, un enfant de douze ans aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés avançait sur le trottoir, vouté et ne prêtant pas attention à la neige qui tombait en rafale et qui ralentissait sa marche. Ses yeux noirs aux reflets bleu fixaient sans le voir le sol enneigeait dans lequel ses pieds à peine couvert s'enfonçaient. Il errait comme une âme en peine, se sentant inutile et trahi. Le jeune Hell s'assit de la manière qui lui était propre sur un banc.

Non loin de lui, à côté d'une église dont les cloches sonnaient, des enfants jouaient en criant et l'un d'entre eux pleurait sans s'arrêter. Mais le jeune garçon autrefois adolescent ne semblait pas y faire attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa vie était pourrie… Non le monde était pourri par les Hommes tel que Dumbledor et Weasley…

Le garçonnet de douze ans resta longtemps ainsi ne se souciant pas du froid glacial qui l'assaillait et rendait ses lèvres d'un bleu inquiétant.

Un homme, plutôt âgé, s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le regardant curieusement. Plusieurs minutes après l'avoir observé il s'approcha doucement de lui, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. » le salua t'il.

Le sorcier qui ne voulait pas l'être leva la tête et analysa méticuleusement son homologue. Ce dernier semblait avoir la cinquantaine d'années, être riche et était moldu. Apparemment, au vu de la couleur faible et pale de son aura, il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention envers lui. Il était simplement amical et inquiet…

« - Bonjour… » Finit-il par répondre.

La voix monotone de Hell sembla légèrement surprendre le moldu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

« - Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Pour toute réponse l'enfant haussa les épaules. Le plus vieux enleva son manteau et le déposa délicatement sur les épaules frêles de l'enfant qui lui répondit avec un clignement d'œil surpris.

« Je m'appelle Quilish. »

« Moi c'est Hell… »

L'adulte fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dis rien.

« Que fait tu ici tout seul dans le froid ? Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter … »

« Je n'ai pas de parents… » Murmura Hell sans mentir.

Même s'il avait un jour comparé Harry et les autres à sa famille, il avait eu la preuve que ce n'était que mensonge.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as nulle part où aller ? » demanda Quillish.

Le petit brun hocha légèrement la tête.

« Tu veux venir avec moi, je travaille dans un endroit où tu pourras te reposer. »

Après quelques hésitation, Hell accepta et fut emmené par Quillish Wammy dans l'orphelinat de ce dernier : The Wammy's House.

Commençant, même s'il l'ignorait encore, sa route vers son incroyable destin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Arrivé dans ce qui deviendrait l'orphelinat Wammy, se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de Londres et situé au sud du centre de Winchester, le vieil homme déposa Hell dans un des nombreux dortoirs inutilisés et alla dans son bureau, recherchant dans les données de police l'existence de l'enfant…qu'il ne trouva pas. Il décida donc de le garder et de tout lui expliquer le lendemain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le jeune garçon accroupit sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre les rayons de soleil commencer tout juste à se lever. Au vu des cernes sous ses yeux il n'avait pas dormi ou si peu… Il avait de l'insomnie à cet âge ?

Décidant de lui demander plus tard, il signala doucement sa présence, ne voulant pas effrayer l'enfant.

"- Hell ?"

Le brun tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui, si bien qu'il crut entendre sa nuque craquer, clignant des yeux de façon semblable à un hibou.

"- Monsieur Wammy ?"

Le vieil inventeur hocha la tête, allant s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau en face du lit où reposait l'enfant.

"- J'imagine que tu aimerais que je t'explique où te trouve ?"

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête, ne trouvant pas nécessaire de parler.

"- Nous sommes dans un ancien endroit que j'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps et que je voulais transformer en orphelinat. Je te le ferais visiter tout à l'heure si tu veux."

Le garçon hocha la tête et leur discussion continua. Hell acceptant de vivre avec Quillish, ne réfléchissant même pas après tout l'endroit semblait plus que correcte et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un autre endroit où aller. Le vieil homme lui expliqua qu'avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en créant des inventions il avait décidé d'aider les enfants en ouvrant un orphelinat. Après cela il obtint quelque chose…quelque chose à quoi il n'avait jamais pensé avoir et qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

"- Que dirais-tu que je te donne un nom complet ?"

Les yeux étranges et encerclés de cerne du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il fixa rapidement son homologue.

"- Un nom … ?"

"- Oui."

Un petit et doux sourire apparu sur son visage pâle, portant son index contre ses lèvres et ayant le regard dans le vide, il prononça calmement.

"- Je n'en ai jamais eu…"

"- Que dirais-tu de… Hell Lawliet ?"

Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête, ressentant au fond de lui-même un étrange sentiment de bonheur. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à trouver sa place finalement.

Et les journées passèrent, se transformant en mois. Hell appris à se familiariser avec Wammy et ce dernier apprivoisa doucement le jeune enfant.

Découvrant son intelligence hors normes lors d'un test qu'il faisait passer à tous les nouveaux afin de voir leur QI, afin de trouver une classe leur convenant. Son QI était vraiment très élevé. Pour Lawliet le test s'était avéré d'une simplicité ennuyante, mais les résultats semblaient avoir choqué et satisfait Quilish.

Et les années passèrent, Hell Lawliet restant à Wammy, rencontrant certains élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à commencer à arriver mais restant seul. Tout d'abord car il avait des cours à part aucun n'ayant le QI aussi élevé que le sien et préférant la solitude. Mais ce n'était pas négatif pour lui : il apprenait beaucoup de nouvelles choses très diverses. Et pour la première fois il fut vraiment heureux.

Quilish s'attacha beaucoup à lui et le gâta beaucoup : lui faisant ses plats préférés, bien qu'il tentait (vainement) de réfréner ses mauvaises habitudes.

Lawliet était assis de la manière qui lui était propre de façon accroupie sur un des fauteuils du salon de Quilish de manière à ce que ses genoux soient à peu près en face de ses épaules. Le directeur de l'orphelinat était d'ailleurs depuis quelques minutes faire à manger. Il ne tarda pas à revenir.

"- Hell ? " l'interpella-t-il, l'extirpant de sa contemplation de l'horloge.

Le jeune enfant tourna rapidement son regard vers lui.

" - Oui Quilish ? " Lui répondit-il.

"-Tu ne peux pas manger encore un peu de salé ? " insista le vieil homme.

Une grimace naquit sur le visage de l'enfant, comme il l'avait dit de nombreuses fois ce n'était pas que la nourriture n'était pas bonne. Mais son corps n'acceptait pas le salé.

" - Non merci. Le sucre me permet plus de chose et surtout d'avoir une capacité de réflexion beaucoup plus élevée. C'est la même chose que pour ma façon de m'asseoir. " Expliqua Hell, calmement.

L'inventeur de génie secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, ne sachant toujours pas si cette explication était réelle ou si c'était sa gourmandise qui parlait… Quoiqu'il en soit le jeune garçon était vraiment têtu. Ce dernier attrapa une cuillère entre son pouce et son index comme pour tout objet qu'il avait à tenir et dégusta le merveilleux gâteau de Quillish tandis que ce dernier reprenait l'assiette à moitié manger du jeune garçon.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre Un des méandres de l'âme II, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je suis navrée pour les fautes , surement certaines m'ont échappées. Quoiqu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^-^. Et bonne année 2015 ;)<p> 


End file.
